1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an information processing device configured communicable with a server device and a name resolution server, and a program for accessing the server and the name resolution server.
2. Related Art
Recently, network technologies have actively been developed. Currently, for example, a next-generation network technology “Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6)” shows signs of becoming widely used, and network devices that can support both an Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) and the IPv6 have appeared. In this regard, there is presently in a period of transition from the IPv4 to the IPv6 in the office etc. However, such a transition is not rapid, and both of the IPv4 and IPv6 are still employed together.